


One night stand

by philemonarthur



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Light Bondage, Light D/s, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philemonarthur/pseuds/philemonarthur
Summary: Seeing as they both are seemingly lonely, Jacob accepts her invitation to come home with her, and what follows.
Relationships: Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	One night stand

**Author's Note:**

> I do not endorse drinking and driving. Also, I wanted to have some dialogue present, that's why the relationship is between Jacob and an ofc, instead of the deputy.

«Don’t-» she started, before she caught herself. «Not too many marks.»

He huffed into her neck, almost laughing. «But some are fine?»

«Some are fine.»

They were in her bed, him on top of her, her wrists clutched in one of his hands, placed over her head. It was a control thing, she figured. Not that she minded. «There’s som rope in the drawer. If you want to,» she offered, hinting at her hands. Maybe suprised that she’d suggested it, he obliged. He’d be content with just pinning her down, but wasn’t going to pass up the opportunty of having both his hands free to explore. He fetched the rope from her bedside drawer and tied her hands when she held them up and toghether for him, before securing them to the headboard.

He kissed her softly on her lips after she’d tugged at the bindings, testing his handywork. They were already down to their underwear, both eager to get it on, but also enjoying taking the appropriate steps to get there. Running his hands down her arms, over her sides, and her thighs, leaving goosebumps in his wake, he hooked her legs around his waist, making her spread open for him even more. 

When she went out for a drink after work that evening, she’d never expected to find herself on her back with the handsome stranger on top of her. Being somewhat closed up as a person, she’d only planned on getting a plesant buzz to help lure her to sleep, but something about him intruiged her, and made it easy to take initiative and ply him with a beer or four. Maybe the dimmed ligts, soothing music from the jukebox, and the beer she’d chugged in her car on the way over was also the reason for the burst of confidence. Nevertheless, he’d let her lead him the walking distance home to her apartment (she’d deal with the car in the morning), and pinned her with his arms caging her in against the front door after it’d closed after them, away from any prying eyes. He’d stroked her cheek with his thumb, leaned his forhead against hers for a moment, taken her in for another, and then finally kissed her. He came off as stoic back at the bar, but he came alive once his mouth was locked to hers, and she reslished in it. 

They’d kicked off their shoes, and breaking away, she showed him the way to her bedroom, where he’d made her lift her arms up and tugged her shirt off, follwed by her bra. Not wanting to be the only one shirtless, she reached for the hem of his shirt, but before she could drag it up and off him, he’d already gotten in her advance. She’d reached for his chest to supporth herself against him, but he made a «nuh-uh» -sound in the back of his throat, and placed her hands on his shoulders. She couldn’t really see him clearly, seeing as neither of them had bothered to turn on any lights, but the sparse light from the moon shining in the window, provided som contours and features. Of the little she’d seen of his torso, there were patches of hair, but also scar tissue. It didn’t bother her, but if he didn’t want her to touch him, be it either insecurities og that the area was overly sensitive, she’d respect that. 

He’d nudged her back and onto the bed, following suit, his hands dragging her pants and underwear down her legs. He’d whistled, fucking whistled, at the shight of her, before spreading her legs and leaning down to kiss and bite at the inside of her thigh. She’d gasped in suprise, but the sensation was nothing compared to when he moved his mouth to her opening, and locked his lips aorund her clit and sucked. One of her hands had found its way into his hair, grabbing hold of the red strands just to ground herself. «Oh- oh God,» she’d praised. After a while of sucking and licking at her wetness, two of his fingers pushed into her, making her moan out. The combined sensations helping her orgasm build more and more, and before she knew it, she’d come undone against his face. Catching her breath, she’d tugged at his hair, dragged him up and opening her mothe and intivted his into a messy kiss. «Thank you,» she’d mumbeled, and he’d smiled agains her, and moved downwards to mark her neck.

That’s when she’d made her protest, and they’d progressed to him tying her down, and her now digging her heels enthusiasticly into his lower back, to egg him on. «Please,» she pleaded, looking up at him with wanton eyes, a smile playing on her lips. He was so big, so strong, and she was so happy she’s followed her gut’s feeling on inviting him with her home. He was hard, dick curving up towards his stomack. He took himself in his hand, smiling down at her, and dragged the cockhead over her slit and clit, teasing her. «Please, pretty please,» she begged him again, urgin him to push inside.

«Pretty please, huh?»

«Yes, pretty fucking please, with sugar on top.» 

And at those words, he thrust his hips forward, entering her, and she let out a sharp moan. It didn’t take her long to adjust to his size, being both well prepped and turned on, so she moved her hips after a few seconds to get him to move. He started slowly, moving in and out of her with firm movements, picking up speed when her sounds became more pleading. One of his hands found her tits, grabbing one of them, kneading, and stroking his thumb over her nipple. Her head fell back, her eyes closing. He took the opportunity to once again place his mouth against her neck, and kissed the skin there, before nibbling genlty, never drawing blood. She tugged at her restraints, wanting to grab his head and lead him up to her face so she could kiss him. He somehow knew what she wanted, or he was just craving the same intimacy she was, beacuse his lips moved to her jaw, placing a kiss there, before landing on her mouth. His tounge pushed inside, and was met with her own. His movements became more erratic, and the hand on her tit flew down to her clit, and started to rub her firmly. Her legs twitched, and she clenched around him, while he was swallowing up her desperate moans. What pushed her over the edge the second time was when he pinched her clit between his index and middle finger, and continued stroking her with his thumb. She tilted her head back and let out a shout. His thrusts stuttered, and she could feel him spill inside her. He only let out a grunt, but she could see and feel the sweat on his skin, and noticed that one of his hands was clutching the side of her head, as if to comfort her and admire her.

They were laying there a few minutes - she mumbeled «so good» at som point - gathering the will to move, before he carefully pulled out of her and reached up to untie her hands from the headboard. He collapsed on his side, front towards her, and she layed still, staring at the roof of her bedroom. She could feel sleep creep up on her, and she was soon gone to the world, having fallen asleep to a soft ache between her legs, and the sound of his rough snores. 

-

When she woke up the next day, she was laying with her front to his back, almost spoonig him, with her arms squeezed between their bodies. She was quiet, listening to his breathing, trying to figure if he was awake or not. He forgot to untie her hands yesterday (she also forgot to ask, too blissed out), he’d just untied the knot holding her to the bedframe. Determing that he was indeed awake, she nudged his shoulder gently, before holding her arms out over his body, into his line of sight. «Hey big guy, you mind?»

«Oh shoot,» was the mumbeled response, before he rolled over to his back and made quick work of the rope. With sleep still in his eyes, he rubbed her wrists gently with his thumb, and placed a kiss on each one before letting go. «That was not the intention, believe me. You could’ve said something, you know.»

«Oh, I would’ve, but I just woke up myself,» she replied, still laying on her side, admiring his face from her angle. She itched to touch him, stroke her fingers over his chest, his neck, wanting to cradle his face. «You’re a really good lay, stranger.»

«Jacob, my name is Jacob. And you’re not so bad yourself.» He sat up from the bed, reached for the clothes strewn out on the floor, and stated to get dressed.

«You can borrow the shower, I bet there’s some clean towels,» she suggested, not rellay wanting the night to end, even though it was already the morning after.

Declining her offer, he came back to the bed where she was still laying, arm propped up on a pillow, watching him. He placed a kiss in her forhead. «I’ll leave my number. Be good,» he said, before he left the room, and some seconds later she could hear her front door unlock, open, and then close. He was gone, and the only thing he left behind was the weak smell of dogs and gunpowder on her sheets, and the sore muscles in her body. It was worth it, she mused.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm soft for Jacob Seed, warcrimes aside. 
> 
> Thanks for reading<3


End file.
